John Rambo/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Terminator (The Terminator) (by Cod1) John Rambo is walking out of a forest with his M60 in his hands, his RPG-7 straped to his back, and his M1911, and Skorpion holstered. Then suddeny The Terminator drives down the road in his motorcycle and spots Rambo. The Terminator Fires his Model 1887 at Rambo from his motorcycle. John Rambo quickly retreats back into the forest, and fires his M60. The terminator's motorcycle is severly damaged by the bullets, and he is forced to stop. The Terminator immediately holsters his model 1887, and takes out his Uzi. John Rambo, and the Terminator continue to exchange fire until Rambo needs to reload. Instead of reloading, Rambo takes out his Colt M1911 and shoots the Terminator several times. To Rambo's suprise, the M1911's .45 ACP rounds just bounce off the Terminator and leave scratches. "Now it's my turn" says the Terminator as he takes out his SIG Sauer P226. Rambo retreats further into the forest, with the Terminator chasing behind him on foot. Rambo manages to escape the Terminator, and decides to set up an ambush. Rambo takes out his Skorpion and randomly fires bursts of automatic fire into the air to attract the terminator to his location. He then takes out his RPG-7 and waits for the Terminator. When the Terminator arrives Rambo fires his RPG. The Terminator is caught in the blast which drops him to the floor. Rambo then Comes to finish him off, but the Terminator quickly takes out his Uzi, and sprays Rambo's body with lead. Rambo immediately drops dead. The Terminator then slowly gets up and walks away in victory. WINNER: THE TERMINATOR Expert's Opinion While Rambo had a significant amount of training, The Terminator's reflexes were able to instantly trump Rambo's reactions, as well as The Terminator's inhuman strength and bullet-proof body made this an easy win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Terminator (The Terminator) (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion rambo won becus he was quit better trained and his explosivs would kill the terminator To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information the terminator shoudnt have won the first battle the first batle acted like he could survive rockets wich he cant so i did a remach Battle vs. Predator (by Wassboss) Rambo is trekking through an alien forest. He can’t remember how he got here but he knows he was brought here by something. He has his AK-47 in hand at all times and never puts it down. Suddenly a plasma blast hits the ground it front of him leaving a hole. He looks up and sees predator sitting on a branch the plasma caster aimed at him. Rambo fires his AK at him catching the predator off guard making him fall out of the tree. Predator lands perfectly and fires again but rambo easily dodges and opens fire hitting predator in the shoulder. Predator doesn’t even register the pain and fires his plasma caster obliterating the assault rifle. Rambo whips out his colt M1911 and loads up a magazine. He then stops in his tracks and points the pistol straight at the plasma caster. He fires one shot and the caster explodes, but predator is unshaved. He pulls out his combi stick and jumps at rambo who fires again hitting him in the stomach. Rambo discards his pistol and pulls out his bow firing a volley of arrows all of them missing their target. However they distract him long enough to allow rambo to escape. Predator follows rambo’s tracks cautiously as he could be anywhere. Rambo watches him from the bushes and quietly pulls out his bow. He loads up his last arrow and aims at predators head. However predator hears rustling and turns to block the arrow with his wrist blades. Rambo screams and runs out pulling out his hunting knife and leaping at predator. He grabs the combi stick out of his hands and throws it aside. He lunges forward and stabs predator in the thigh. Predator knees rambo in the face and retracts his wrist blades. He stabs forward but rambo somehow parries the blades. He tries to stab forward but predator grabs his arm and tosses him aside. Rambo gets up fuming with rage. He doesn’t like to be treated like trash. He yells and charges full pelt at predator who fires his wrist blades at him scraping his face. Rambo is in such a rage he doesn’t even care and jumps on predator trying to stab him. Predator pushes him away and pulls out a smart disc. He throws it decapitating rambo without even batting an eyelid. He bows too his fallen opponent and walks off. WINNER: PREDATOR Expert's Opinion Predator’s toughness and array of alien technology helped him triumph over the rambo’s human toughness and human weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Price (by Omnicube1) In a jungle in a South American country, Rambo has just completed a mission where he had to eliminate rebels in a nearby village. After hearing a gunshot and the loud crack of splitting wood. He finds cover and draws his Dragunov Sniper Rifle. He targets Price using the scope of his rifle. He returns fire. The bullets cause dust to fly hindering Rambo's vision on Price. The SAS member pulls back and picks up his MG4 and M4A1 Carbine. Rambo finds cover behind a large bush and waits for his enemy. Price moves in Rambo's campsite, weapons ready. Suddenly, Rambo jumps out and fires his M60 Machinegun. Price takes cover but a bullet grazes the side of his torso. He then places his MG4 on a log and fires back. Rambo retreats and perches himself on top of a rocky hill. Price chases after him but he falls into Rambo's trap. The Green Beret fires his M60 which jams. He drops the machinegun and draws his Colt M1911 and Skorpion vz. 61 and fires both guns at the same time. Price finds cover and he draws his M4A1 Carbine and fires back at Rambo. A bullet strikes Rambo in the shoulder. He grips his wound in agony. Rambo blind fires with his two guns until they are empty. He then runs back to the campsite and acquires his AK-47 and Composite Bow. The American fires his AK-47 but misses Price who fires back with his MP5K. Realizing that this will turn into a melee battle, Price draws his shield and picks up his empty M21 Sniper Rifle. The shield absorbs the bullets of the AK-47 and as Price draws in towards Rambo, he smacks him with the shield. Rambo, stunned, draws his Hunting Knife and engages Price. The SAS member swings his M21 and hits Rambo in the head with the butt of the gun. He screams in pain and falls back. Price cannot locate his enemy so he waits for him to show himself. Rambo perched on top of a tree knocks an arrow into his bow and draws the string back. He lets the arrow fly which then pierces into Price's arm that was holding the shield. He drops it and tries to pull the arrow out of his arm but to no avail. Another arrow and flies and embeds itself into the Briton's chest. Price falls to the ground nearly dead. Rambo jumps from his tree and lands next to his nemesis. He draws his knife and disembowels him. Rambo draws the knife out of Price's body and wipes the blood off the blade. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion Price was basically outdone in most every respect, from training, hand-to-hand combat, battlefield experience, etc. The only possible exception to this is Price's arsenal, which altogether, was trumped by Rambo's superiority as a soldier in general. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage